Little Castiel
by dkiefersu
Summary: Ever wonder what Castiel would do or say when he was a youngling? EXACTLY THE SAME THINGS! Castiel is cursed by a demon, and spell bound until he could defeat the demon, Julio. Julio casts Castiel's vessel into a child-like state.


Little Castiel

By D. Kiefer Su

Castiel: Misha Collins

Little Castiel: Will Shadley

Julio: Adam Rodriguez

(Shortly after season… 5 I think. Yeah, when Sam is peeping through Dean's window as he eats dinner with his new family. Alright, so this takes place between season 5 and 6. Only for about a day though, so don't get too excited. Anyway, so we all know that Castiel was able to bring back Sam's person from Hell… just couldn't get his soul too. But when he did, Castiel found himself in a bit of a dilemma. Right before he went up to heaven to face the other angels, to discuss his new title as "Leader of Heaven", he had an encounter with a demon he's never met before.)

Castiel: Who are you and why aren't you dead yet?

Julio: My name is Julio, Mr. Castiel.

Castiel: I see… what do you want?

Julio: I just wanted to congratulate you on stopping the apocalypse, and I wanted to tell you something else.

Castiel: umm… thank you… what else would you like to tell me?

Julio: That things may not stay this way for long. You see, Castiel, as impressive as you may be… there's always another way. You of all people should know that.

Castiel: kay, listen ass-butt, I'm about to cast you away with all your other friends-

Julio: You're not going to get the chance.

(Julio snapped his fingers and Castiel is engulfed in a bright white light. Castiel stammers back for a second, but doesn't feel any pain. Then, everything is… sorta back to normal)

Little Castiel: What the hell did you just do?

Julio: Take a look for yourself.

(Little Castiel looks into the reflection of a bird bath. He's about half the size he was before, maybe 9 or 10 years old… but his clothes still fitted, even the trench coat).

Little Castiel: You foul beast! Don't think that this change is permanent.

(Little Castiel snapped his fingers too… but nothing happened. Julio laughs.)

Julio: HAHAHAHA! I'm no fool, I'm the only one who can lift the spell. But if you don't mind, I'm going back to the past right now. Toodles.

(Little Castiel makes a run for Julio, but Julio disappears in a beam of light.)

Little Castiel: Oh Crud… hmm… I wonder what he's going to do in the past.

(Little Castiel flies over to Bobby's house. Sam is there, chillin.)

Little Castiel: Hmm… everything looks fine here. Maybe… wait…

(Sam collapses… oh shit…)

Little Castiel: that can't be a good sign of health… I just brought him back too… *sigh*… Julio, I'm coming for you you bastard.

[20 years earlier]

(Little Castiel appears in a relatively small town, kinda small I guess. The size of the town does not really matter, the important part is that young Sam and Dean are somewhere here. Now Julio is probably planning on killing off either one, or both of them.)

Little Castiel: Now to find the Winchester brothers… at least it's easier since I've not carved the spell into their ribs yet. Hopefully John's done his best to protect his boys from the demons.

(There's a car CRASH off in the distance)

Little Castiel: …

(Little Castiel proceeds to investigate the car crash. There's a fire, and the two drivers are badly injured. But then, he sees why the two cars crashed in the first place… Julio!)

Little Castiel: I figured you'd be behind this.

Julio: So you followed me, doesn't matter, the winchester boys are still going to die.

Little Castiel: Not if I have anything to say about it.

(Now… this is actually a pretty hilarious fight scene. 4 foot tall Castiel taking on Julio, who is still in his original adult vessel. Fortunately, nothing else about Castiel's changed, just his clothes size. Castiel couldn't seem to get a good shot in on Julio though, so he pried the door off one of the cars and then beat Julio over the head with it. Julio then smoked out of the vessel, and… well… that's pretty much it)

Driver: Help me…

Other Driver: Help… please…

(Little Castiel looks at them for a second. Then he grabs them both and drags them a safe distance from the crash site. Then he puts his finger to their heads and heals them, then disappears.)

Driver: I just hit my head so hard… I dreamt that a little angel saved us.

Other Driver: Me too!

Driver: Weird.

(Little Castiel appears in Sam and Dean's elementary school, one of the many. Of course Castiel stands out like a sore thumb, dressed in a little trenchcoat, suit and all.)

Little Castiel: (stares at another girl) I'm looking for Sam and Dean Winchester.

Girl: Ummm who?

Little Castiel: Please, it's an urgent matter of life and death! Where are they?

Girl: You're crazy! I'm telling the teacher!

(The little girl runs to tell the teacher about Little Castiel)

Little Castiel: (To older girl) Do you know where the Winchesters are?

Older Girl: You mean the new boys?

Little Castiel: I suppose…?

Older Girl: They're right there! (Points to Sam and Dean sitting on the bike racks).

(Little Castiel starts walking towards them. But then a teacher gets between Little Castiel and the Winchesters).

Ms. Bitters: I've never seen you around here before… what are you supposed to be? It's not even halloween yet…

Little Castiel: I'm an angel of the lord.

Ms. Bitters: And I'm God.

Little Castiel: Impossible, God would not reveal himself so easily.

Ms. Bitters: …

Little Castiel: I must speak with the winchesters. A demon is going to kill them.

Ms. Bitters: Demon?

Little Castiel: I came from the future, to save the Winchesters. A demon has also travelled through the fabric of time, to destroy the winchesters.

Ms. Bitters: That's just a kooky version of Terminator. You're coming with me to the office!

Little Castiel: I do not understand that reference. I must go.

Girl: Ms. Bitters LOOK!

(From the corner of the playground, a hobo… or a guy with a really dirty beard… is walking across the playground)

Ms. Bitters: ugh… not again… Sir! This is a public school area, you are not permitted to be here during this hour!

Little Castiel: Julio.

Ms. Bitters: What?

(Castiel makes a dash towards Julio, and tackles him. Of course, this being a school-yard fight, everyone wants to watch. But Julio grabs Ms. Bitters and throws her over to the mary-go-round, and she throws up. Little Castiel kicks Julio in the groin, and then as Julio hunches over, Cas puts the palm of his hand onto the crown of Julio's head, and then exorcises him.)

Dean: Sam… I think we need to go.

Sam: Alright.

(Castiel then is engulfed in light, and then stands over the body of the hobo. Castiel is now his usual self.)

Castiel: That was easy.

Little Boy: That was AWESOME!

Castiel: Yes, but now you must forget.

(Castiel claps his hands, and disappears in a flood of bright light).

Little Boy: Woah… what happened? Why's there a hobo on the playground?

Ms. Bitters: ugh…. Kids….? KIDS! Get away from that filthy sex offender!

[Present day]

Castiel: Everything's back to normal now… I guess… but for how long…?

(Cas watches Sam reuniting with Samuel.)

[End]


End file.
